


Punishments And Rewards

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's friends decide to help him out while he's too drunk to defend himself and end up on the wrong side of a kunai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments And Rewards

The evening had started out very different than it was now and _very_ different from what he'd planned. His day had been filled with screaming kids and screaming _at_ jounin. His intentions had been to get a drink, get something to eat, and get some sleep, preferably in that order. He'd gotten as far as ordering a drink before his plans were yanked away from him.

Raidou had bought his drink then dragged him forcibly to a table in the back that was surrounded by jounin. He hadn't asked Iruka to join them so there had been no opportunity to politely refuse. Instead he'd smiled and said that they were buying his drinks and to feel free to ask for anything.

Several of those sitting there he'd been yelling at less than thirty minutes prior and Iruka tried to turn and flee only Raidou had pushed him into the booth and slid in beside him, blocking his escape. It was an obvious trap but he hadn't been given a choice except to step into it. His mistake, he realized now, was downing that first drink. At the time, he'd panicked and it had been a reactionary response to the pounding headache he had getting ten times worse when he realized exactly how royally he was fucked. Another drink was set in front of him before he'd even set down his glass. Iruka remembered frowning at it and being determined not to pick it up.

Genma had leaned across the table and pushed the glass closer. "Iruka... we like you." 

That smile was burned in his brain now. The slight twitch of the senbon as Genma's teeth had clamped down on it, the gleam in his eye, and teeth that didn't accompany the man's usual smirk were so ingrained that he was sure he would see it in his nightmares if they didn't kill him. They wouldn't of course but he knew better than anyone exactly what you could do to a comrade without even laying a hand on them.

He'd made the mistake then of looking around the table. Ibiki's amused expression had been even less comforting. Asuma and Kurenai were smiling and not in a sympathetic fashion that suggested they would help him. Gai sat on the outside, grinning _without_ the 'youthful' sparkle which just spoke of doom especially given that the man had yet to say a single thing. It was disconcerting to say the least and he'd silently wished the man would start spouting off about youth and springtime. When he didn't get his private wish he'd done the only thing he could think of and downed the second glass.

Despite being drunk off his ass he knew now that it'd been a mistake to do that. Maybe it had even been _the_ mistake.

Ibiki simply leaned forward and taken Iruka's glass from him then replaced it with his own. "Drink up, Sensei, you've had a long day."

Being scared shitless while trying to hide it was much easier to do drunk so he did exactly that. None of them were weak drinks and the adrenaline was definitely making things worse. "What do you guys want. Just spit it out already. If you're going to do something just do it already."

Asuma sucked on his cigarette then smirked and blew the smoke out slowly. "Two ways this can go."

"Truth or dare, Iruka-kun?" Kurenai asked, smiling sweetly beside Asuma.

Iruka swallowed and down the glass that seemed to magically appear in front of him. "Truth."

Genma leaned back in the chair and grinned. "So Iruka... truth, truth, truth... Are you sure you don't want a dare? Last chance to change your mind."

Tilting the cup of sake back, Iruka downed it. "I'm sure that either way I'm screwed but the truth is the 'truth' so it is hopefully slightly less dangerous to my ego, sanity, or health." He knew there were things he'd done that he would very much rather not have know but jounin were insane so it was the safer of the two choices. Some part of his brain asked some other part of his brain, both of which were entirely too drunk, how he'd gotten himself into this.

"Ever had sex in public?" Genma asked sliding his own glass in front of Iruka.

He didn't touch the new glass and instead let out the breath he'd been holding. "No."

Genma nudged the glass and smirked. "Drink it, wouldn't want it to go to waste."

It was a good thing that it was the end of the week because Iruka had no doubt he was going to have a hangover in the morning. _'Maybe that's their plan, get me so wasted I spend tomorrow wishing I was dead. I suppose it could be worse.'_ He glared at the glass suspiciously for a moment than picked it up and downed it since they obviously weren't going to let him leave without getting him drunk.

Raidou slid out of the booth and motioned with his hand that Iruka could do the same.

Iruka hesitated, confused and expecting another trap. "That's it?" He wondered if his earlier thought was right though they were underestimating him if they thought he'd let how drunk he was show.

"That's it," Raidou answered, nodding and smiling.

Sliding out of the seat, he stood up, then nearly fell over as the booze he'd downed far too quickly hit him. "Fuck." The floor rushed up at him and he shut his eyes against the impending face plant. Hands reached out, steadying him before he could smack into the floor, and then hauled him upright. Iruka looked around dazed, dizzy, and a little queasy. "Ebisu..."

He looked from Iruka to the table then frowned and pushed him up against the wall. "Sorry." Ebisu whispered the word, grabbed Iruka's wrists and hauled them above his head. Dipping his head he nipped lightly at the caramel skin of Iruka's throat. "Better me than one of them."

Shock washed over him and it took several seconds before he was even able to register that one of his best friends was kissing his neck. The thought was horrifying because he _knew_ Ebisu didn't see him that way and the feeling was mutual. Friends or not they'd never been interested in each other which left only one possibility. He was in on it. Iruka growled at the thought and tried to pull his hands free but the booze was getting to him and he couldn't. "Ebisu." Iruka deliberately pitched his voice to the one he used on students he'd caught causing trouble. "Let go of me _right now_." Each word was very slowly drawn out so that he wouldn't slur them.

Ebisu had always been good at focusing his chakra so he was easily able to pull Iruka's hands together and lock them under one. Chakra backing his grip kept Iruka's hands locked against the wall. "I can't do that." He slipped his free hand down Iruka's chest. "You'll thank me later."

Now, he was utterly furious which was sobering to a degree but not enough to do him much good just enough make him fully aware of how helpless he was. No wonder they wanted him drunk. If he hadn't been he'd have been able get away but as it was he couldn't focus his chakra enough to do even the most minor replacement jutsu. "I swear if you-"

The threat was cut off as Ebisu's hand brushed over the front of Iruka's pants and he began stroking Iruka through the fabric.

Iruka's eyes widened and he twisted, trying to get away from the feeling. _'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to beat the living shit out of him and THEN kill him.'_ Two loud _thunks_ sounded in the wall and Iruka locked eyes with Raidou. He knew that sound, heard it every day. Kunai hitting wood. He tried to shift his legs and realized that they were pinned to the wall, the fabric resisting the motion. Raidou had realized even before he had that he'd been ready to plant a knee in Ebisu's groin.

Raidou smiled at him and shook his head in a very clear 'on no you don't.'

They thought getting yelled at was bad, he was going to make each and every one of them pay, and pay dearly. He was going to _remind_ them exactly why when he yelled they listened. "Let me fucking go you damn bunch of cowardly, jounin bastards!"

Across the room Kakashi and another jounin with short spikey hair and odd metal headband turned and looked at him.

"Fuck." Iruka bit down on the word. Now that they'd seen his predicament he was sure the two would come over to join in 'the fun'.

Kakashi stood up from his barstool, knocking it over in the process, and stormed over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Watching Kakashi move towards him with that kind of determination only solidified the thought that he intended payback. Iruka winced and closed his eyes.

The pressure on his wrists disappeared as Ebisu was yanked violently away from him. A loud crash followed.

Iruka opened his eyes and stared dumbfounded for the half second it took before his body realized it no longer had the support it'd had and his knees gave out. Iruka dropped to the floor, his feet sliding with the way the fabric was caught. He swallowed and tried to focus his eyes on the men in front of him.

Kakashi had Ebisu up against the wall to the side. One of his hands was around Ebisu's throat while the other had a kunai in it and was raised so the tip pressed into the soft part under his chin. A table was on it's side along with several chairs. 

Even drunk and sitting on the floor of a relatively dark bar, Iruka could tell that Kakashi was _pissed_. The tense way he stood and the killing intent radiating off of him was enough to give it away. Why was eluding him however. Of everyone he probably yelled at Kakashi the most.

"Keep your hands off of him," Kakashi growled. "In case you couldn't tell he _doesn't_ want you touching him."

The shinobi that had been sitting with Kakashi at the bar moved then, rushing towards Kakashi.

Then a moment later, too fast for Iruka to track in his current state Gai was between the shinobi and Kakashi.

"It Does Not Appear That Our Youthful And Gallant Hero Needs Your Assistance, Yamato-san!" Gai's statement was followed with his classic good guy pose and blindingly bright smile.

Iruka didn't understand what was going on but he wasn't about to let Kakashi kill Ebisu. He twisted and yanked the kunai pinning him to the wall out then tossed them to the ground and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. "Kakashhhi-san. Stop!" He stumbled forward, pissed at how uncooperative his legs were being. The name came out sounding odd even to Iruka's ears with too long of 'sh' sound in it. Even his words were slurred, his tongue seemed to big for his mouth. Reaching out he grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Stop!"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at him for a moment then turned back to Ebisu. "If you--" he turned to glare over his shoulder at the table with the rest of the jounin, "--or anyone ever put your hands on Iruka again I will cut your balls off and feed them to you." He yanked Ebisu forward then shoved him back hard against the wall and released him.

Still holding Kakashi's arm to keep from falling over, Iruka stumbled from the jarring motion only to be swept up into Kakashi's arms. "Kashhi-san..." Again he fumbled with the name. "Fuck."

"I'm taking you home, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi stated simply, raising his hand and forming the symbol for a teleportation jutsu.

Chakra cracked around them and a moment later Iruka found himself in an apartment he didn't know. There was enough ambient light in the room for him to tell that it wasn't his so he could only assume it was Kakashi's. "Wah?" He didn't trust himself to be able to get the words out right then, still dizzy from the jutsu and the booze. His eyes unfocused and he closed them for a moment.

Kakashi set him down on a bed. "You're staying with me. I don't trust them." Reaching up he pulled his hitai-ate off and then took Iruka's head in his hands. "What the hell were you thinking letting them get you drunk?"

Iruka stared Kakashi in the eyes and his vision burned for a moment so he closed them. "Ow." 

"Go to sleep Iruka."

He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to go home. "No." Iruka realized he couldn't open his eyes, how heavy his body felt, felt himself leaning over onto the bed and he could even feel the blankets being drawn up over him. Then there was nothing but the darkness of sleep.

\---

Iruka groaned and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt. "What did I..." The memory of what had happened rushed up and he stopped. He didn't feel like he had a hangover. This headache felt different; more akin to a migraine than an alcohol-induced hangover headache and he didn't feel nauseous. That could be because he wasn't moving, but Iruka suspected that whatever Kakashi had done to him must have prevented that. It was that or he'd simply forgotten a great deal of middle of the night throwing up, but the headache, as much as it hurt, still felt wrong.

"What were you thinking letting them corner you like that?" Kakashi asked from beside him.

Kakashi wasn't touching him but Iruka could feel the heat radiating off of his body from how close he was. His eyes shot open and he flailed, desperate to get more space between them. "You slept in the bed with me?" he squeaked.

Wrapping his arms around him, Kakashi pinned Iruka's arms down. "I am not sleeping on the floor of my own apartment. Not when there is a perfectly good bed."

"I didn't ask to sleep here!" Iruka pointed out, still struggling.

"Stop it!" Kakashi growled, tightening his hold. "I didn't save you just to do exactly the same thing they were doing."

The tone of Kakashi's voice gave away that he was offended and Iruka winced, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

Kakashi's hold relaxed the moment Iruka stopped thrashing but he didn't let go completely. "Are you..." he hesitated and the visible part of his cheek turned a dark pink.

Iruka blinked. "What?"

"Mah... uh... I..." The pink got darker until it was a bright red then Kakashi released him and shifted away.

The motion wasn't fast enough and Iruka noticed exactly why Kakashi had slid back. "Oh." He coughed and looked away, off to the side. Kakashi was very noticeably aroused.

"Maybe I _should_ have slept on the floor," he said, the tone somewhat apologetic.

Kakashi _had_ saved him and he'd been furious for what they were doing to him so he was right and it was wrong of Iruka to have assumed he'd do anything while he was unconscious and unable to defend himself if he wanted to. "No. You were right there was no reason you should have had to sleep on the floor when I was the one to inconvenience you." Iruka smiled at him, hoping that Kakashi understood that he really was sorry.

"Why were they--" Kakashi furrowed his brow. "--doing whatever they were."

It was more polite than saying 'publicly molesting' or possibly 'raping' him. "I'm sure they were just trying to embarrass me. That or maybe they were trying to remind me that they're stronger than me and I should keep that in mind when I'm berating them over mission reports." Iruka frowned, the anger boiling up all over again.

"Mah I think it's cute when you get mad and yell over something like that." Kakashi said it then immediately flushed again. His face hadn't fully recovered from before and was now almost entirely pink.

Iruka laughed, unable to stop himself. He'd seen Kakashi blush once or twice before and it always made him smile. The 'cold and emotionally devoid copy-nin' blushing. It was endearing and made him want to see what it looked like when Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask. "Yeah well you're cute when you stick your foot in your mouth." 

"Mah..." Kakashi looked away.

The reaction made Iruka's chest tighten happily. He knew he yelled at Kakashi more than anyone else, the man was aggravating and he always seemed to be the one who got stuck dealing with that fact. It'd surprised him last night and now it did again that Kakashi didn't hate him for it and that made him unexpectedly happy. "Kakashi--" Iruka waited until Kakashi was looking at him again, "--thank you." 

Kakashi shrugged, the motion a little restrained with the way they were laying. "I'm sure you'll think of a way to get your revenge so really I was doing them a favor since now you don't have to kill them."

"Killing them would be too nice for them. I'll find something horrible but appropriate to the crime to repay them with," Iruka agreed. He swallowed, anxiety welling up his chest. "I don't _just_ punish people when they deserve it..." There was no doubt he was going out on a limb and making an assumption but something told him the risk was worth it.

"So what you punish them when they don't deserve it to?" Kakashi asked, laughing. 

Iruka chuckled, shaking his head slightly then reaching up to touch Kakashi's mask. "It's a good policy to reward those who deserve it as well." The fact that Kakashi wasn't trying to stop him seemed like consent even though it wasn't verbally given, so he pulled the mask down. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on end, the nervous energy had him shaking slightly. "I believe the hero is supposed to be rewarded with a kiss." He leaned forward slowly, giving Kakashi every chance to pull away, and brushed his lips lightly over Kakashi's. When Kakashi's lips parted under his, Iruka took it for the invitation he believed it to be and deepened the kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other with slow strokes and Iruka hummed lightly when hands slid around his waist and Kakashi pulled him closer. _Maybe_ he wouldn't be too hard on them after all.


End file.
